


Together

by goddessofrecklessness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and maybe some angst, idk what this is tbh, young deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofrecklessness/pseuds/goddessofrecklessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince and princess of Kingdom Havens and Kingdom Palmetto have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction here! This has not been proofread yet so please bare with my writings. This work is only a figment of my imagination, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work. Kudos and comments will be appreciated!

The summer breeze whirled around the garden, the sweet scent of flowers and the fragrance of citrus fruits reeked Chloe’s nose. She stood up from the marble bench and continued to wander the beauty of the colorful field. She picked up a rose and held it closely to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma of the lovely plant. Chloe separated the flower’s head to its branch and placed it on her ear. As decided to make the velvet petals as her bookmark for her new book that Chloe’s parents had delivered from another kingdom. 

A twig snapped behind her, making her head twirl to locate where the sound originated from. She spotted the broken branch immediately, she walked closer to the branch to investigate the scene. 

She went closer and closer to the branch until a pair of hands stopped her. The unknown person held Chloe from behind and covered her mouth. It was recognizable that it was a male’s hand. A chorus of “shh” echoed beside her ear, indicating her to stay quiet. Chloe stopped struggling in the hands of the unknown guy. 

Chloe huffed in annoyance as he recognized the owner’s voice. She raised her arm and elbowed her intruder, “What do you want Lucifer?” 

Lucifer jumped back, “Is that how you greet your company Chloe? Does the Kingdom of Palmetto know their Princess’s rude behavior?” He grinned as he dust his coat.

“Well I’m sorry, but do the Kingdom of Havens know that their Prince is an arrogant prick?” Chloe crossed her arm, raising her eyebrow in the process. 

Lucifer’s rich laughter filled Chloe’s ear which vexed her even more, “Well, they don’t need to know about that, my dear.” 

Chloe made her way back to the bench, passing Lucifer. His scent replaced the aroma of scented flowers to whiskey and leather. She gingerly sat on the bench, making sure her dress doesn’t get ruined, She already made the mistake of sitting improperly twice, she’s not planning on making a third one.

“Oh, they know.” She chuckled, “from the suave talk to the infamous trips to different tavern with different wenches. How can your council let you execute your rebellious actions?” 

He followed her and sat besides her, the both of them stared at the picturesque field of rich vines and flowers. “What makes you think they approve? My council almost beheaded me when I disappeared for a whole week.” 

“Lucky bastard, how come you can pass all your guards without a sweat?” Chloe asked with curiosity lacing her tone. Desperate to get her answers, desperate to escape her responsibilities, desperate to stay human. 

“Well bribery, my dear,” He glanced at her, “humans love their golds.” 

She scoffed, “Please do not forget that we’re humans too Lucifer, you call humans corrupt, then so are we. And in addition to my statement, Mr. Rilo and some of your loyal servants only accepts the coins because they need it.” 

Lucifer decided to ignore her last sentence, as he contemplated. Humans or not? This was always harsh topic between the two. He believes that they’re different, unlike those filthy humans that only creates pain to themselves. “We’re not them, your royal highness. We only take their form but we all know what lies beneath us, what makes us different from them.” 

A pair of stubborn eyes met a determined one, “Your proclamation will not change my thinking, they still stay as it is. We’re humans Lucifer, even though we have special abilities and backgrounds, we can still feel. We still crave for human affections, for human adventures. We’re them.” 

Lucifer sighed dreadfully, he looked at the opposite direction of Chloe and started speaking once again, “You know why they don’t stop me from all my elegant escapades? They’re all scared. The fear in their eyes as I tower over them, they’re all quivering inside. I can sense their heart beating faster by each second. They don’t see me as their reckless prince, they see me as a monster, a demon.” 

Chloe’s hand made their way to Lucifer’s, radiating her warmth to him. “Hey, we stay strong remember? Always and forever, we’re together in this. And it’s like we have no other choice it’s either you get stuck with your brothers for all eternity or with me.”

Lucifer laughed as he pulled Chloe closer to him, putting an arm around her, tucking her in safe. “Together forever? I guess I could live with that.” 

Chloe just shook her head as the old ignorant Lucifer came back to life as he was just in the process of playing with her hair. 

Together forever, sounds straight out of a damn novel, she mused. But she likes the sound of that, _together_.


End file.
